


Cause and Effect

by DinosWithHats (orphan_account)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm bad at tags, Oops, ill update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosWithHats
Summary: Thomas really can't seem to catch a break with his sides can he?





	1. Q and A

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm bad at writing but here's a fic I guess- um yeah.
> 
> Also last minute fic name oh boy

Thomas and his sides all stood in their usual places. He was scrolling through twitter to find questions, as he had decided to do another Q and A with them.

"Oooh here's a good one to start-   
'What's everyone's favourite animal and why?'"

"Puppies!! They're just so adorable- I mean who doesn't love puppies??"

"I prefer solid facts to animals, obviously data and such is more reliable. Although if I had to choose, it's between Parrots as they are capable of having small conversations and even answering questions to an extent- and Dolphins, as not only are their brain to body mass ratio impressive but their communication skills are off the charts."

"I like raccoons- they are awake at night and dig through people's garbage. Do I need more reasons than that?"

"I wasn't aware you were your own favourite animal- As for me, I'd have to say horses. Nothing is more graceful than a well-groomed stallion to take you on a journey."

The four voices belonged to Morality, Logic/Logan, Anxiety, and Princy/Roman respectively. Anxiety glared at Roman, being compared to a raccoon was not the worst insult, but he still didn't like it. Although to be fair, who would?

"Next question!" Thomas made a quick attempt to change the subject before Anxiety had a chance to respond to the insult. "Anxiety, what's your favourite colour?"

"Simple, it's black."

"Technically black isn't a colour, it's the absence of colour-"

"Nobody asked you Logan."

"As much as I hate to agree with the royal pain in the ass, shut up."

"Come on guys be nice! And anyways- Logan is right, that fact is cyantifically proven" With the pun being said, Morality chuckled a bit.

Logic sighed. "Now is not the time for puns! Thomas, I'd advise picking another question before this ordeal gets out of hand." He promptly pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Okay- uh... Did you guys know that you're shipped with each othe-"

"Wait wait wait, what's shipping? It obviously can't be the term used for packaging, and ship as in aquatic vehicle wouldn't make sense either...."

"How do you not know what that is?" Anxiety scoffed. "I thought you were the one who was supposed to know the definitions of everything."

"I have not yet taken it upon myself to familiarize with every online term. But that's beside the point. What exactly is the definition?"

"Not gonna say. It's funnier to mess with you." A small smile formed on Anxiety's face, although he would deny it. "Thomas just finish asking the question."

"I um- okay." Thomas paused for a moment, preparing himself for the others' responses when they came. "Did you guys know that you're shipped with each other. More specifically Roman with Anxiety, and Logan with Morality."

The room went dead silent aside from the somewhat failing attempt of Thomas trying not to laugh. Anxiety, knowing the term from spending numerous nights on tumblr, nearly choked on air. Logic was just extremely confused, and semi-angry for not knowing. Prince and Morality also understanding, but not quite as much as Anxiety, just kept quiet.

"Thomas. Are you sure you read that correctly? Why would anyone ship me with- with Princy!?" As much as he hated it, he blushed slightly. Fortunately for him the makeup he wore to keep his face pale kept it less visible. "He is an arrogant, annoying, clueless moron!"

Roman was a little hurt by this, but did his best to hide it. "Anxiety- as much as I dislike the askers.. erm, shipping choices... I don't think you need to insult me."

"Gee Anxiety, that was a little harsh. I know it was just a ship but those insults were..... off the hook!" Morality gave a wide smile and tried to hide in a laugh.

Logan inhaled deeply, trying not to let emotions, the thing he hates most, get the best of him. "Morality. I know it's your schtick to jest but these are serious conversations and if you can't act like an adult then I don't think you are responsible enough to participate." He had raised his voice slightly at the end of his sentence without realising.

"....I'm just trying to lighten the mood! If everything is constantly serious it'll be impossible to be happy- you're the brains of the group- shouldn't you realise that?" Morality's voice trembled slightly. He was acting more serious than usual.

The room had gone dead silent again, and Logic just sunk down instead of responding. In his perspective it seemed a better idea to hide emotions and if he tried to respond that wouldn't be possible.

After about 30 seconds or so, Morality sunk down. Shortly after Roman did the same, leaving only Thomas and Anxiety left in the room.

Anxiety slowly began to sink down. "I guess you could say the ship has sunk-" he stopped sinking and covered his mouth for a moment. "Don't tell Morality I made a joke like that!" And with that being said, he sunk down leaving Thomas alone in the room.

"Well, looks like I'll have to try and make a new video..." was all Thomas could say before walking off to a different room in his house.

 

* * *

 

Thomas stood in his bedroom. He was currently on the phone with one of his non-binary buddies.

"Joan, have any of your sides ever done anything like that?"

_"You mean arguing? Because everyone's sides are bound to. They are nearly opposites after all"_

"Well I know they argue. But have your sides ever gotten, I don't know..." Thomas paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "Actually never mind, I'm sure it was nothing.."

_"You sure?"_

"Yep!"

 _"Okayy... well anyways, Talyn's here so I gotta go..."_ and with that, Joan hung up.

Thomas sighed. He had learned about sides from Joan. Of course in his video descriptions he pretended Joan just wrote the scripts but that was far from the truth.

From what he'd learned, it seemed everyone had sides. Some didn't know, others knew but had no control of when they phased in and out of existence, and others had full control for the most part.

He walked down to his living room to prepare another video, or at least to get a chance to talk to his sides


	2. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to update this fic on Monday but unfortunately I wasn't able to- I'll try and actually do an update a week from now on though!

"It's come to my attention that all four of you have been.. well, you've been fighting with each other way too much! In the last video I tried to make with you guys, none of you could agree on a single thing!"  
  
Thomas looked at each of his personas. Each with varying amounts of guilt on their faces. Logic did his best to keep a straight face, although he still felt bad for what had happened. Anxiety just kept switching view from the wall to the floor while Thomas spoke. Roman and Morality both showed signs of guilt. Regardless of not being the cause of the arguments, being the more whimsical and passionate emotions, they were prone to show. Especially Dad. He was basically Thomas' heart after all.

"Honestly, I know you get into arguments here and there but don't you guys normally agree in the end? The last time you argued you all just left!" Thomas sighed. "I'm not letting any of you leave until you can come to an agreement and apologise."

The room went quiet, at least until Anxiety decided to break the silence.

"Well, I'm not apologising for anything. It's not my fault that Morality made a dad joke that made Logic freak out. And besides, this entire thing is pointless. You know we'll all be back to arguing as soon as this is done."

"Unfortunately Thomas I do have to agree with Eeyore over here-"

"Don't call me Eeyore- you... your mom is an Eeyore!"

"Anxiety calm down. I was only joking. Besides- It was a Disney reference for crying out loud! I was only trying to say that I agree with you. As far as I can tell there hasn't been a single day where there hasn't been an argument among any of us." Prince sighed, a slight frown on his face.

"I have to concur, we all have opposing views so I doubt we'll stop quarrelling anytime soon." Logan mumbled, appearing relatively expressionless.

"I know I'm nicknamed Dad, but do I really have to be the adult here?" Morality sighed. "Logan- sorry for uh, overdoing the Dad-Jokes... although you do have to cut me some slack, it's one of the things I do best! Also.. Anxiety! I heard you told a Dad-Joke the other day!" He grinned, practically beaming at the other.

"Thomas I told you not to tell him!" Anxiety groaned, glaring.

"I didn't tell him! It's not my fault that you're all a part of me- I mean doesn't that mean you all know everything I know???"

"That's right kiddo!"

"Morality I'm not your son! How many times do I need to tell you this?"

"Hmph." Dad turned around to face Logic, hoping the teacherly persona would apologise for his previous behaviour.

Logic had been lost in thought, and didn't notice right away. Morality had to tap him on the shoulder. Logic instantly flinched at the touch, as sudden physical contact just felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Woah- Logan, you okay there?"

"Y-yes I'm fine. But please refrain from touching me... If you need to get my attention you could simply say my name."

"Sure thing teach!"

Logic sighed. "Now what did you want from me?"

"Want from you? Uh- oh yeah! Logan, do you think you could maybe apologise for what happened the other day?"

"I suppose It's the right thing to do... I'm sorry for how I reacted, it was quite unorthodox of me."

"Uh- okay seems like everything's back to normal- you guys can go if you want"

And once Thomas spoke, his sides said goodbye, and sunk down.

* * *

 

In the mindscape, each persona was off doing their own thing, happy for the most part.  
  
Then there was Logic.

He sat in his room, reading through various books, most of which had some basis on psychology. He wanted to figure out why physical contact felt so weird to him. Sure, numerous people dislike it, but most cases were due to past experiences.

**am I broken?**

How were the others even supposed to comprehend it? As far as Logic was concerned, the rest of Thomas' personas were at least okay with being touched to a certain degree. Often times the other three forgot what personal space was. Especially Morality.

_Morality..._

There was something odd about earlier. Normally when someone touched him, all he felt was pure discomfort. But when Dad had, there was also another feeling. Logan had suspected it might be some sort of attraction, but brushed it off. He couldn't find a reason why it would be, yet there was proof the feeling was there.

Had he felt safer when with Morality than with the others? Yes.

Had Morality's antics seemed less annoying than usual? Also yes.

Did that mean he had feelings for the father-like persona? Well, logically yes. Although Logan refused to admit it.

Sighing, he got his favourite book from one of the many shelves in his room and left, heading to the common space. Hopefully he could have some time to take a break from dealing with emotions.

* * *

 

Roman had been the commons right after sinking down. He wanted to watch a Disney movie, and had convinced Morality and Anxiety to watch it with him. He sat on one side of the couch, Morality sat on the other side, and Anxiety just sat on one of the couch's. The three of them were watching the original Beauty And The Beast.

About half way through the movie Morality and Anxiety had fallen asleep. Prince was the only one watching the movie, quietly singing along to the song Beauty and the Beast.

He looked away from the screen and glanced at the others. He wound up staring at Anxiety absentmindedly. A light blush formed on his face once he realised what he was doing. Quickly he turned his attention to the new sound of steps creaking and saw Logic.

"Oh, Hello Logan."

Logic muttered a quick "hello" before walking to an empty seat and burying his face in his book.


	3. A Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I'm sorry everyone, I totally forgot about this story. I got busy with school and didn't remember the story for a while. This is the first time I've checked AO3 in a while oops. Anyways, I apologise for the extremely short chapter, but it's just what I had written before getting busy + a few edits. I'll be sure to try and upgrade around the end of the month though! I promise!

The movie Prince was watching had ended, and Logic was nearly done with his book. Both Morality and Anxiety remained asleep, although they were bound to wake up any given moment. 

Logic set his book down and cleared his throat. "Hey Roman, do you think we could talk? I know it's unusual of me, but I'm in somewhat of a dilemma.." 

"Of course we can talk Logan! But may I ask why you need to talk to me instead of someone else? I mean, you normally seem to talk to Anxiety about stuff..."

"Well, its more so of an emotional topic, and the only person better at emotions than you is... well.. he's asleep..." Logic motioned to Morality. Ok, so Logic didn't actually want to talk to Morality, in fact, he was thankful Dad was asleep. Not only would talking about emotions to him be an extremely ridiculous conversation. But also because the emotions he suspected, well... they were related to Morality.

"Well alright. What do you need to talk about?"

"Say you felt close to someone- in a platonic way, and suddenly you were to feel closer to them, with no logical explanation, but you knew you had developed some sort of feelings for the other, with no idea if the feeling was mutual or not"

Prince's eyes widened as Logan spoke. "Wait hold on- Is this something that's happening with you right now-"

"N-no. It's a completely hypothetical situation." 

Prince chuckled. "Logan. It's obvious. There's no need to lie! Besides, you wanted to talk right?"

"Well yes, I did-"

"Okay... so who is it?"

"Who is what?"

Prince exhaled deeply. "I know you're supposed to be the brainy one here but god you're an idiot!" He paused, taking in the offended look on Logan's face and laughed. "I meant, who do you have those feelings for? Who do you like? I'd be a lot more helpful if I knew" 

"Well, it's... it's Patton." 

Roman gaped- was he hearing this right? Had Logan, the logical one, fallen for his opposite? Was this even possible?


	4. Sorry Y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so

I'm sorry but I kind of completely forgot about this fic and I've had 0 motivation to work on it. I just don't really like my writing?? And kinda drifting out of the fandom. Plus it's hard to keep up with school. I'm sorry for the disappointment but I'm glad you all enjoyed what I did write and I honestly really appreciate all your support. Again I'm sorry. But if I ever find the time I might rewrite it out.

If you somehow enjoy my writing, I'll probably write other fics just for other fandoms. Anyways that's all, and again thank you guys!!


End file.
